Angel o Demonio
by Kami Agatha
Summary: Nada es lo que parece. Capitulo 3: 3 pervertidos, 2 ancianos y 1 muerta... Cosas raras ocurren en un auto tipico, con dos viejos tipicos... y dos Shamanes se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos Sentimientos
1. Y los Sueños dejaron de serlo

_Bueno, ya se sabe que Yho y sus compañeros están en Norteamérica, y han hecho un nuevo amigo (que Ryu juraba que era ella)… y como en gran parte del viaje están buscando la Aldea Apache. _

_(Para una idea mas cercana estoy improvisando desde el capitulo 31 El Bosque de los Espíritus o Hadas) _

_Otra cosita, Agradecería a cualquiera que me refresque la memoria y me dijese de que se tratan los capítulos desde el 26 hasta el 29 _

_Sin ningún otro comentario previo, espero que les agrade, trate de que fuera amena y con humor ya que mientras mas adentrada este la historia, contendrá en si, mas Drama. Tengan piedad de mi por favor es mi primer FF _

Cansados se estaban adentrando en un caluroso medio día a lo que paresia ser un pequeño riachuelo, al pie de una montaña, un paisaje realmente hermoso, un poco de niebla, algo extraño con ese calor y mas a esa hora, pero estaban demasiado cansados como para estar pensado en la extrañeza del lugar, aunque este pareciera fuera de dimensión.

-No se Uds., pero este paraíso ¿No es propicio para un banquete?- pregunto emocionado Horo tratando de ser ilustre.

-Horo tu siempre tienes hambre, aunque no le veo nada de malo a que descansar un rato, este lugar se ve muy tranquilo, y realmente es refrescante- respondió yho

-¡Nadie tiene ni la mas mínima idea de donde realmente se encuentra la aldea apache y ¿Uds. piensan en descansar¡Estas no son vacaciones, idiotas! - dijo Len, casi furico.

-No le veo nada de malo tampoco, len, este lugar es muy hermoso- murmuro manta.

-Además, Len nos queda un poco de leche¿No te gustaría disfrutarla con este hermoso paisaje?- dijo Ryu, con ojos suplicantes

-Pues, al parecer no me queda de otra- refunfuño derrotado len, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¡Que así sea!!- dijo Yho lanzándose sobre una verde, cómoda y reconfortante grama.

Y así cada quien tomo lo que cada uno tomaba al respecto de la palabra descanso

Len se puso a entrenar, horo a comer, Yho a dormir, Ryu a cocinar, Manta encendió su PC portátil, y Liserg,… y… bueno el… solo se quedo mirando el cielo, pensando quizás.

Después de un rato Ryu se le acerco sigilosamente a Liserg desde atrás y le pregunto casi susurrándole

-¿Que te ocurre?- tengo minutos detrás de ti, y ni te habías dado cuenta, estas muy pensativo¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Es que… este lugar… creo que lo he visto en mis sueños, y lo que estoy sintiendo, es como una presencia, o quizás una sensación, no puedo explicarlo, estoy en una situación muy extraña, para serte honesto- dijo mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Pues deberías relajarte un poco- dijo len con la espalda totalmente apoyada en un arbol frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados encima de su cabeza, y una voz muy neutra –No se que clase de sueños tengas, pero pocos se vuelven realidad- citando varios eventos de su vida propia- ¿Sabes? quizás yo este sintiendo lo mismo que tu, este lugar no es normal, mejor nos vamos de una vez-

-Ya descansamos lo suficiente y las carotas (por supuesto que no las brasileras) de Uds., no me gustan, yo también voto por irme- dijo horo entre comiéndose un plato de arroz.

- Chicos… -bostezando- ¿Esta con Uds. Manta? Lo he estado buscando- interrumpió Yho con sueño en los ojos y pesadez al andar.

Todos quedaron en sus sitios por unos instantes disolviendo las palabras de hyo, algo asi como: si manta no esta con Yho, si los demás no están con Manta… Manta esta perdido o con su PC en Sapentersburgo… de repente se escucho un ensordecedor grito, que les llamo la atención rápidamente a todos los chicos, a pesar que…

-¿Desde cuando manta grita como niña?- comento con burla horo mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

-Desde nunca porque ese no es Manta, idiota- dijo Len empezando a correr en dirección del grito.

Y después de Len, todos fueron en dirección del grito, lo curioso es que cada quien tubo la impresión de escucharlo por alguna dirección, pero ninguna igual a la de otro compañero, por ende todos se fueron en direcciones opuestas, por ende se separaron…

Cada quien tomo un tumbo una dirección que los distanciaba mas de las afueras del ese lugar extrañazo, atrayéndolos de una manera casi mágica a las entrañas de ese sospechoso sitio.

-¿chicos?- le preguntaba hyo al aire sin oir respuesta ni de los arboles.

-señor, creo sentir una presencia humana detrás de esos arbustos-

-pero amidamaru, no creo que alguien este alli, no veo nada-

-señor esta oscuro-

-esta bien, ire a ver-acercandose lentamente, a cada paso le invadía una sensación, tan extraña, era como una brisa helada que le traspasaba la ropa, el ambiente se tornaba mas cerrado y sofocante, pesado y extrañamente contenia un aura de suspenso –vez amidamaru- tratando de disimular, de parecer tranquilo, mostrando una de sus tipicas sonrisas –no hay na…

Sin querer se habia tropezado y caido encima de algo, o mas bien alguien... la chica volvio en si, al instante quedandose un poco abstraida observandolo, con algo que antes de parecer molestia, mas bien era similar mas el terror y…

-ahhh!!- grito lanzandole consigo una enorme bofetada

-lo siento señora, perdon, anna!!, perdon…señorita-tratandose de sentar, todavia muy sorprendido y apenado y no era para menos, ya que la chica estaba en prendas menores –le juro que no fue mi intención, lo juro!!-mirando el suelo con exageración- Yo estoy comprometido, lo juro tambien y mi novia… mi novia ella, me…

-basta…-colocando las delicadas yemas de sus dedos en la boca del chico- deja de disculparte, perdon por la bofetada, es que… tu me recordaste a alguien, que no debe estar aquí… -

-tu eres la que no debe estar aquí! Como una chica sola termina en este sitio?-

-no estoy sola, nunca lo he de estar, y de cómo termine en este sitio, pues no lo se me he perdido, al parecer-

-pero la que estaba gritando eras tu?-

-disculpa tan irritante fue?-

-eso no importa- pero entonces significaría que no era manta- pensando –estabas en problemas?

-la verdad es que algo me asusto, pero como llevo dias aquí, y desde hace dos dias que se me agoto el alimento, creo que me cuerpo, no esta asimilando bien las sorpresas y el resultado es que me desmaye con facilidad-

-Pero ¿No hay nadie que te cuide?, Acabas de decir que no estas sola-

-Pues es cierto- dijo quitando la gargantilla que tenia puesta y abriendo una especie de piedra color turquesa como sus ojos –Ella es mi madre, siempre esta conmigo y siempre me cuida-

-Es muy hermosa-

-Si, siempre lo será, a pesar que no siga en este mundo-

-Te comprendo- tratando de mirarla a los ojos- ¿Sabes? Estamos buscando a un amigo, cuando lo encontremos, podríamos seguir el viaje juntos¿Te gustaría?-

-Me encantaría pero antes, tenemos que esperar al niñito que acaba de hablar conmigo, antes del susto había conversado con un niñito, de nombre.. Ahh… Maraca, manzana, mantel, maní…algo- dijo pensativa dibujando círculos en el aire

-¿Manta?-

-¡Si, si, si! Ahh los japoneses tiene unos hombres tan extraños, sabia que se llamaba como un objeto!-

-¿Estuvo aquí entonces?-

-¡Si!-

-Alice, perdón por la tardanza, es que al llegar a donde estaban todos mis amigos, no encontré a nadie, y me dio miedo de haberme quedado solo, pero te encontré esta linda manzana- dijo desde los árboles manta.

-¡Manta¡Amigo donde te habías metido! Te estábamos buscando desde hace tiempo-

-Disculpa Yho, es que no sabia que me había adentrado tanto, y bueno valió la pena ¿no?- al terminar la frase fue golpeado por una piedrita desde la oscuridad.

-Dios ¿que hora es?- pregunto la chica mordiendo una manzana

-debería de ser las 2 de la tarde- respondió el golpeado dirigiéndose a averiguar quien le golpeado en si pequeña, muy pequeña cabeza.

-Pero si es de tarde y yo todavía en dormilona, chicos voltéense mientras me cambio¡Manta no te muevas!-

Manta volteo un poco la cabeza por accidente, cuando sintió otro golpe, pero esta vez fue una piedra más grande…

-¡Quien se supone que eres¡Y te que da derecho a golpearme!-

-Listo chicos, Yho, puedes abrir los ojos-

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos con el modo de vestir de la chica, todo tipo arco iris, medias multicolor, falda multicolor, bufanda multicolor, cita del cabello multicolor, camisa multicolor, guantes multicolor, y zapatos… ¡Negros!; los rasgos físicos eran sumamente llamativos en ella, su piel se veía sumamente pálida y delicada, de contextura muy delgada, no muy alta, y un cabello sumamente largo, lacio en la raíz y desde un poco mas debajo de la mitad de la espalda esta casi llegando a los muslos ondulado, y todo de un color grisáceo platinado.

-Alice¿Sabes que hay entre los árboles? Ya me duele la cabecita-

-Pensé que estábamos solos-

-Pues si lo estamos, Manta- respondió Yho.

-¡Pero amigo¿No viste?-

-Tenemos que buscar a los demás- respondió Yho con una extraña frialdad.

No se sabía si era por la nueva amiga, o por el extraño lugar (sin omitir que la chica también era re rara claro) pero Yho no estaba común, algo le ocurría, y no precisamente tenia sueño.

-No lo se chicos pero pensar tanto me da hambre-

-Maldito comelón¿Eso es lo único en lo que realmente puedes pensar?- le replico Len a Horo- Manta e Yho están perdidos, y lo único que se te ocurre es pensar en comida?!-

-Lo siento tiburoncin, pero de verdad tengo hambre-

-Chicos no se peleen, por idioteces,¿ Len no quieres un poco mas de leche?- agrego amablemente ryu.

-¡Que te crees insecto que soy un niñito¡Se que se termino la leche!-

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que piensas, siempre guardo un poco de emergencia para que se te pase el mal genio-

-Amigos, recordando el grito de la chica¿nadie puedo encontrar algo?- interrumpió Liserg con mucha curiosidad.

Liserg al ver que ninguno de sus amigos hacia alguna señal positiva decidió continuar…

-Pues yo creo que vi algo, pero no se si fue un juego de mi mente-

-¿De que hablas¿Liserg?- pregunto horo con la boca llena de palomitas de maíz

-¡Hoto eres idiota esto no es una película!-

-¡Pues tu eres chino, te parece poco!-

-¡Pero tu eres un indio japonés, bekka!-

-No es bekka idiota chino, es baka!-

-Ha hagm- Liserg tosiendo-

-¡Podrían dejar a Liserg seguir su historia¿Niños?- dijo Ryu a la vez que los separaba.

-Pues, cuando mis padres murieron, esa misma noche, se me apareció un ángel- en ese momento entran al grupo Manta, Yho y Alice como fantasmas desde atrás haciendo señales de silencio, ya que era sumamente difícil sacarle algo de su pasado a Liserg, y menos si se veía tantas veces interrumpido – Ella estaba vestida como un arco iris, tenia unos ojos hermosamente azul turquesa, y una preciosísima cabellera color platinado como gris, tenia una piel sumamente blanca, tenia una contextura muy frágil, era perfecta, desde ese día creo que me enamore de ese ángel, y estoy seguro que hoy la vi, y supe que era ella por sus característicos zapatos negros –En ese momento los tres chicos a los cuales Liserg les estaba narrando la historia vieron estupefactos el suelo, sin decir ninguno ni una sola palabra –De verdad era una chica inolvidable, me moriría por besarla- dijo con un poco de sonrojes en sus mejillas –pero tendría que esperar como cinco años para volverla a ver, si es que tengo la suerte de eso-

-Creo que no es necesario esperar tanto Liserg, esta detrás de ti, junto a Manta e Yho- Respondió hoto… perdón Horo, todavía un poco atónito, mientras a Ryu se le aguaban los ojos de la desesperanza al ver a la chica tan bonita.

-No seas tan bekka hoto hoto-

-¡No es bekka y tampoco hoto¿¡Viste lo que provocas verdad, chino!? Y ella Esta de tras de ti, Liserg-

-Ah, claro, solo falta que diga que le pareció la historia de muy ciencia ficción, con una pizca de fantasía y algo de azafrán y claro me de un beso- estipulo totalmente irónico el ingles.

-Pues no creo ser la chica ángel pero tu historia esta muy linda y –acercándose a una distancia muy poco prudente- No veo nada de malo que te regale un beso.

-yo… yo… tu… tu no puedes ser…- el ingresito estaba en aprietos

-¿Real? Soy tan real como para poderte dar un beso- y poso sus labios en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas-


	2. Un Apellido de Tragedias y Un Compromiso

Capitulo 2: Un apellido lleno de Tragedias, Mentiras y un Compromiso

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Alice es tu nombre cierto?- la susodicha asintió afirmativamente –Pues Alice, ¿Qué hace por aquí una chica tan sola? ¿Estas aquí por un propósito en especifico?- Pregunto Horo curioso y Comiendo un pastel de arroz.

-Pues no tengo rumbo específico, y si a lo que te refieres es que tendrían que cambiar o girar su rumbo, pues eso no pasara, además me se defender sola-

-Hay algo que me parece tan familiar… hay algo en ella que me recuerda tanto a mi niñez… pero es imposible… simplemente no puede ser- Pensaba Len detallándola cuidadosamente.

-Y oye, ¿Sabes donde estamos?- pregunto Ryu.

-Ah… Pues… Yo… juraría que Uds. sabían-

-Lo que pasa es que, nosotros vamos para la Aldea Apache ¿Sabes algo de ella?- Pregunto Yho revelando por fin la razón de su extrañeza, el quería darle entender a los demás que ella no era un shaman.

-Pues si-

-¿si? ¿En serio?- respondió Yho

-si…-

-Y ¿Por qué no vas para allá?- pregunto Len.

-Por que hay alguien que debe de estar por allá, al cual no quiero ver… además no estoy buscando un Spa-

-¿Spa?- Todos al unísono.

-Si, Spa es un sitio a donde vas cuando te quieres relajar, y también dan masajes-

-Si sabemos lo que es eso jiji, pero La Aldea Apache no es un Spa- respondió, el único que se ríe así.

-¿Ah no?-

-No- Le respondió Horo.

-Entonces esas chicas me mintieron cuando les pregunte-

-¿De que chicas hablas?- Pregunto Lyserg.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante?-

-Pues… no tendría sentido si te explicara y resultara que esas chicas no son nuestras rivales ¿Cierto?-

-Ah ya entiendo, esto es una especie de carrera… ¿Y que te dan al llegar a la meta? ¿Chocolates?-

-Ah si, muchos chocolates ¿Ahora será que nos puedes decir como eran esas chicas?-

-Claro, pero con una condición-

-La que sea, pero dinos, por favor- el Ingresito tenia unos ojos suplicantes.

-Pues bueno, quiero chocolates, así que me van a tener que llevar a la Aldea Apache-

-¿COMO?- respondió horo.

-¡No seas testarudo! Yo no como tanto como tu-

-Horin, claro que Alice nos va a acompañar, seria con lo menos que le vamos a poder agradecer cuando nos diga, quienes eran las chicas, y por donde se fueron. ¿Verdad Alice?-

-Ah si, ¡cierto! La jefa era rubia y alta, muy linda…-

-¡Shalona!- dijo Ryu.

-Creo que si, también había una chica pequeña, de vestido rojo que estaba hablando mucho de un tal chico ingles, de ojos verdes, seria una gran coincidencia que fueras tu ¿cierto?- refiriéndose a Lyserg.

-y ¿Cómo sabes que yo?…-

-¿que eres ingles? Pues-

-¿Por donde se fueron?- pregunto Len nuevamente con su característica frialdad.

-Ah, creo que se fueron derecho… Y después cruzaron a la izquierda o la derecha, estaban en un carro, además estaba en dirección contraria a mí, solamente me preguntaron donde quedaba la Aldea y yo les pregunte de que se trataba y ellas me dijeron que era un Spa-

-¡Len si eres maleducado! ¡Chino tenias que ser! ¡Miserable! ¡Y de todas formas te tenias que imaginar que ella no sabia precisamente para donde se fueron idiota!- hablo muy molesto Horo.

-¿Pues que crees, que hablar con la boca llena no es de mala educación? Y además ¿Quién te crees? ya que tu bastante también la interrumpiste-

-Alice, ¿Desde cuando estas en el sitio donde te conseguimos?- pregunto Yho nuevamente serio.

-Como dos días y medio-

-Viste, bekka nos llevan bastante ventaja, maldición- gruño el chino.

-¡Maldición Len no es bekka, es baka!- le replico el ainu.

Algo ondeaba en el mente de Len y no era precisamente que las chicas tuvieran la ventaja, no, no, no era nada de eso, el había interrumpido a Alice, porque temía enterarse de algo que le aterraba en lo profundo de su ser.

-Bueno, Alice, no es necesario que les prestes atención ellos son así todo el tiempo, creo que se divierten o algo por el estilo- tratando de empezar una nueva conversación el Diethel.

-pues si, eso hace que el viaje no sea aburrido, aja como te iba diciendo yo vivía en Francia, y mi padre era un hombre de negocios así que en mas de una ocasión tuve que acompañarlo a uno de sus viajes, varios de ellos fueron a Londres, así que, reconozco un acento Ingles, con mucha facilidad, además, tu modo de vestir es característico de allá, realmente una ciudad muy bonita-

-O sea que, nosotros nos pudimos haber conocido-

-No lo creo ingles- dijo el Tao con una extrema frialdad.

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto una chica confundida por el comportamiento agresivo de su "nuevo amigo"

-Pues porque tu estabas muerta desde hace mucho tiempo antes de poderlo conocer, dinos a todos cual es tu apellido, y ¡No mientas!-desenvainando su peculiar arma y dirigiéndola peligrosamente al cuello de Alice.

-No se… No se a que te refieres…- Alice estaba sumamente aturdida y sorprendida

-¿Len que haces?- pregunto Manta aterrorizado.

-No me puedes mentir yo pertenezco a la dinastía Tao-

-¿Tao?- todavía sorprendentemente anonada.

- Esta bien, tu padre era el presidente para esa época de Francia, tu madre y tu, estaban escondidas la publico, por seguridad ya que el era una persona de mucho poder y muchos lo odiaban así que para engañar a los medios, inventaron un accidente en la cual supuestamente habían muerto, ya que, y esta es la parte mas interesante de tu padre, este señor, Luciano Stewfer, estaba muy involucrado en las Triadas o para quien no lo sabe, la mafia china, así como también La Cosa Nostra, la mafia italiana y también los Yazukas Japoneses…

-¿Así era tu papa?- pregunto Manta con lagrimas a medio salir de sus grandes ojos.

-Mi padre tenia muchos amigos eso cierto, pero eso…-

-¿Pero que tiene que ver que le tengas que sacar sus trapos a la luz, con que este muerta?- pregunto con enigma y enojado horo –pues por ser por eso, tu padre tampoco es un santo-

- Si me dejaras terminar hoto, lyserg aléjate de ella- el ojos verdes le obedeció de inmediato –el día que mi padre los visito…-

-Si, por lo que me recuerdo tuvieron una discusión y ocurrió una tragedia- empezando a llorar

-Alguien asesino a toda tu familia, incluyéndote- acercándole más el arma a la chica.

-¡Eso es imposible!-

-Vimos el entierro, vimos como te enterraban con tu madre y padre, o ¿Eso también fue un engaño? ¿Que quieres venganza?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Venganza? Como crees –secándose el rostro, eres un ser tan maligno, ¡Eres idéntico a tu padre!-

-y ¿Debemos suponer que tu no al tuyo? Pues la venganza no la vas a poder lograr porque los Tao no fueron lo que asesinaron a tu familia-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Que es lo que dices? ¿Crees que no pudimos hacerlo?-

-¡Pues claro que no! Lo que mato a mi familia no fue humano, además ojala me parezca a mi padre, pues algo que no se le puede negar es que era un hombre muy fuerte, pues no era bueno para las cosa buenas, pero por lo menos era mejor con las cosas malas, que tu padre, por inútil que eso sea-

-Pues por lo menos el mió todavía esta vivo, lo quiera o no-

-Chicos ya, Len discúlpate y baja tu arma- dijo Yho tranquilizando al grupo.

-Yo no me disculpo con muertos-

-Descuida Yho, no hace falta ya es de noche, no les voy a hacer perder mas tiempo, yo me voy, fue un placer conocerlos a casi todos, pues nunca me lleve bien con los chinos, ya que desde pequeños ya sabes como van a hacer de grandes, todos se parecen a sus padres-

-Pero Alice- tratándola de detener lyserg

-Descuida, el destino nos volverá a unir, mediante los sueños, ahora para todos es importante ganar la carrera, además no es bueno tener un grupo con dos mafiosos-

-Yo no soy mafioso-

-Pues tu padre si, así que tu también lo eres, no tienes corazón, y han pasado mas diez años y te lo vuelvo a repetir, simplemente no lo tienes, naciste sin el; mándale saludos a Yune, ella siempre me trato bien, todavía no puedo entender como pueden ser hermanos-

-Yo no le voy a mandar saludos a mi hermana de una muerta-

Y así la silueta de la joven se perdió en la oscuridad…

-¿Maldición Len, no te pudiste comportar peor?- dijo horo antes de empezar su posesión de objetos.

-Los muertos que se hacen pasar por vivos, no deberían ser tratados bien-

-¿Por eso no te agrada Lee Bruce Long jiji? Pero en parte fue la idea más útil para alejarnos de ella, ya que no es Shaman-

-Cállate Yho ese fue el regalo de mi hermana, pero tienes razón en parte fue por eso-

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados y Horo le soltó una ventisca fuerte al tao, avisándole que ya no estaba jugando.

-¿Qué te pasa hoto? No estoy para jugar contigo-

-¿¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO, LA MATARON PARA QUE FUERA TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS O DE PUBERTAD!? –

-Horo ya te dije que no la mataron los Tao-

-Mmm jiji yo creo que a Len le gusta Alice, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te quedaste muy enojado cuando fingieron su muerte-

-Yho… cada día estar peor, no me gusta ella, en cambio al ingles, bastante-

-No puedo negarlo, pero ¿Porque insistes que esta muerta?-

-Yo vi el cadáver de ella, antes de enterrarla, no puedo creer todavía que haya sido otra persona en ese ataúd de cristal, pero te tengo que confesar que hay algo muy raro en la muerte de ella-

-¿Como que?-

-La chica del ataúd, nunca pudieron, violar la cerradura, personas dicen que cuando la descubrieron en el sótano, el único lugar que quedo intacto de la casa de los Stewfer, la chica del ataúd del cristal estaba llena de polvo y telaraña como si ya llevara años allí-

-Eso es extraño- dijo horo.

-No solo eso, al examinar con rayos X el cuerpo descubrieron que no habían causas aparentes de muerte, y después de otros exámenes, los investigadores forenses llegaron a la conclusión de que aquella joven pudiese estar viva-

-¿Seguro que la enterraron?- pregunto estremecido Manta.

-Si, completamente, la estuve vigilando, por dos razones-

-Las cuales… ¿Son?- pregunto ryu jalándose el cabello.

-Mi padre se quería quedar con el cuerpo, ya que algo no lo cuadraba o mas bien nada, y quizás si pensó en utilizarla como a Lee, ya que desde pequeña siempre fue una chica hermosa y la otra es… no podía creer que ella se hubiera muerto, porque yo estaba comprometido con ella,

-¿COMPROMETIDO?- todos a unísono.

-Solamente la vi una vez, así que no se atrevan a mencionar palabra de alguna situación amorosa-

-Ah ya comprendo todo, ¿Esa es tu forma de decir que todavía la amas? Jiji-

De repente se escucho un grito nuevamente de mujer

-¡Chicos vengan!-

-Ahora ¿Qué?- dijo el ex-comprometido

Llegando a las afueras del lugar hacia una carretera vieja y sucia

-¿Como se supone que no llegamos a este lugar entes?- se preguntaba Manta

-Alice ¿Para que nos llamabas?- pregunto el ojos verdes con muchas emociones encontradas.

-¿Ven ese carro de allá?- les decía ella del otro lado de la carretera.

-Si… es un carro… ¡Es un carro! Ali de verdad eres un ángel jiji-

-Estaba pensando que quizás nos podría llevar a donde Uds. quieren ir-

-¿Nos podrían? Yo no pienso viajar contigo-

-Pero Len, ¿Que te hice? Y de haberte hecho algo ya han pasado diez años-

-Verdad Len, recuerda que ella es el ángel de Lyserg, y por los momentos no ha traído buena suerte- dijo horo bromeando

Y con las palabras de horo el carro se detuvo precisamente al frente de ellos… era una pareja de ancianos muy amables.

Espero que le haya gusta, y dos preguntitas

¿Qué piensan de Alice? ¿Creen que a Len si le guste Alice?


	3. 3 Pervertidos, 2 Ancianos y 1 Muerta

Capitulo 3: Tres pervertidos, Dos ancianos y Una muerta

-Hay chicos ¿Para donde se dirigen?- Una tierna ancianita típica, con la voz de ancianita tierna típica

-Jiji pues nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo más cercano- dijo el castaño con ademán de sinceridad.

-Oíste Milo, se dirigen al pueblo más cercano- con burla en la voz

-¡Niños idiotas! Primero se los devoran los buitres en las zonas áridas, antes que vean si quiera un anima- refunfuñando

- Milo compórtate –al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a su compañero con el codo –Chicos lo que me esposo quiso decir es que, todavía falta mucho para llegar, y al paso que llegan… lo mas seguro es que pasen la noche y varios días caminando, y no pueden darle a esa linda chica ese trato ¿Cierto?-

-Esa "linda chica" no va con nosotros-

-Deja la necedad Len- le dijo Horo

-Pues repito que yo no me pienso sentar en el mismo carro que ella-

-Pero niño… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Mato a tu mascota? Y como los tiempos han cambiado… ¿Te quito a tu novia?-

En ese momento todo se quedo en silencio hasta que…

-¡Milo cállate! Es solamente una niña- le dijo mientras le daba un golpe con el bolso

-Mas bien ella era su novia jajaja- dijo Hoto tratando de hacer enojar al Tao

-Eres un desgraciado, te voy a matar-

-¡Len, Len, Len!-

-Ahora que quieres Ryu-

Con una risita cínica-maniaca –Len tengo… Leche-

Al rato se ve un derrotado chino al lado de una tranquila francesa con Manta en la piernas y el lado de esta un ingles vigilando con atención, y todos estos en ultimo puesto, en los puestos de en medio estaban Horo… Comiendo, Ryu, Yho hablando con la pareja que se encontraba en los primeros puestos… El carro realmente era una reliquia, una verdadera antigüedad, en su tiempo valdría una fortuna y a pesar de sus quizás 40 años, estaba muy bien cuidado, mucho para ser franco, y eso era sumamente extraño.

-Muchísimas gracias señores ¿Pero adonde nos dirigimos? Jijijijiji- pregunto Yho rascándose la cabeza en señal de pena y con su caótica risita.

-Pues ¿Para donde mas? Vamos a ir a las Vegas- respondió con sarcasmos –No se Uds. pero yo aquí tengo dinero para despilfarrar.

-Hay Milo- respondió su compañera pero esta vez pegándole con una sombrilla –Vamos a nuestra casa, allí podrán dormir cómodamente y bañarse, después lo llevaremos al sitio donde quieran ir-

-Anciana ¿A que se debe tanta amabilidad?- pregunto Len con su desconfianza característica

-Pues somos robadores de órganos y de cabello-

-¡MILO!-en esta ocasión le pego con un zapato – Es que por esta carretera nunca pasa nadie, nunca hay nada diferente, nuestros hijos se marcharon hace mucho tiempo, y después la gente de nuestro pueblo-con un tono sumamente triste- Es que estos viejos a una edad especifica solamente ocasionan problemas, nunca hay nada que cambie la rutina habitual, por eso al ver a mas gente, siempre tratamos de ayudarlos y compartir con ellos-

-Y anciana, ¿Has visto a un grupo de chicas en una camioneta?- pregunto Len con algo de curiosidad

-Pues si… estaba muy perdidas, y presiento que se fueron por un camino incorrecto-

-Claro, tu vieja, como siempre dando direcciones incorrectas, mandaste a las tontas esas, a un desvió, mujeres… ¿Cómo pueden confiar en ellas mismas?-

-¡Viejo! ¡Malo!- y de nuevo le lanzó un zapato al viejo

-Jeje Muriel se te están acabando las ideas-

-¡No, fui yo viejo! Trate bien a su esposa porque quizás algún día la va a perder - dijo Alice desde el puesto de atrás.

-Gracias pequeña- dijo Muriel

-Niña tienes carácter… ¿Como te llamas?-

-Verdad Milo, no se nos han presentado- dijo golpeándolo de nuevo pero con una espada de madera.

-Alice, señor-

-Pero vieja yo no dije nada malo- sobando su adolorida cabeza

-¡Pero si ya es la costumbre!, y Uds. los chicos de atrás ¿Como se llaman?-

-Lyserg, Len y yo me llamo Manta-

-¿Y los de adelante?- dijo Muriel

Horo terminando de comer – el de la risita estupida es Yho, el de la espada con que casi le rompe la cabeza a su marido, es Ryu, y bueno yo soy Horo Horo-

-¿Hoto Hoto?- perdona casi no te escuche bien

-Horo, señora Horo, ¡Ves lo que provocas chino!- volteándose a ver a Len

Len solamente tenia una sonrisa, muy leve, pero la tenia, por alguna extraña razón no estaba a la defensiva y lo mas raro es que no le termino de buscar pelea a Horo, solamente estaba viendo el paisaje, sin mencionar palabra, Horo se rindió rápido sentando se nuevamente en su asiento y también admiro el paisaje, al cual se podía ver, simplemente "la nada" ya que la espesa neblina les impedía ver todo menos uno que otro árbol… así que Horo le busco conversación al anciano…

-Y ¿Como tu puedes estar tan tranquilo si ni si quiera se me lo que tienes a los lados eh, eh?-

-Pues porque me se este camino de memoria, podría manejar hasta con los ojos vendados, podría decirse que he estado manejándolo por 200 años-

Y mientras Horo empezaba a discutir con el señor…

Susurrándole -Alice… yo, me quería disculpar… me porte sumamente mal contigo –y de repente se vio interrumpido

-Arrrg-

Len se quedo pensando por varios segundo, habría sigo ese un rugido, un gruñido o un lloroso, hasta que decidió mirarla a los ojos…

-¡ESTA RONCANDO!-

Lyserg soltó una carcajada enorme al ver el sonrojo en la cara del chino. Le divertía su mala forma de comunicarse con las mujeres…

-¿¡Que te pasa inglesito, crees que por parecerte a una chica te llevas mejor con ellas!?-

-¡Pues hablo mejor con ella de cómo lo haces tu! ¡Idiota!-

-¡Pues yo no fui el que casi se desmaya cuando me beso!-

-¡Pues claro chino, porque jamás te ha besado!-

En ese momento todo se quedo nuevamente en silencio, al parecer al Gran Guerrero de la Dinastía Tao le había dolido ese comentario y después de unos minutos por un enorme hueco en el asfalto de la carretera todos dieron un respingo, voluntariamente o no…

A lo que Len todavía sumido en sus pensamientos, siente un aire calido en su oreja, eso lo hace estremecer y voltea lentamente, Alice había quedado con la cara apoyada en el hombro del chico de hermosos ojos ámbar y entre sueños murmura algo: -Len… -saliendo lentamente de su boca…

-¡DESPIERTA, MALDICION YO NO SOY UN SILLON!- y a pesar de la fuerte batuqueada que el chico le propicio, ella no salía de su "País de las Maravillas"

-Len ¿Qué pretendes cínico? Y ¿si se desmayo? ¡IDIOTA!- dijo Lyserg tomándola delicadamente entre sus brazos

-Ah claro eso es lo que has de desear-

-¿Que tratas de insinuar?- un tanto enojado

- Que quizás los sueños que tuviste con ella fueron eróticos-

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si tu padre fue el que la quería matar para que la tuvieras tu como objeto o esclava sexual!-

Y a pesar de que no estaban discutiendo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto, todos escucharon y Milo paro de sorpresa por lo escuchado, paro de una manera tan brutalmente drástica que Manta salio volando hacia los puestos de adelante y todos se golpearon la cabeza o cayeron al suelo del coche… al levantarse ellos muy aturdidos, un chico de ojos verdes estaba realmente sobresaltado al descubrir que Alice había aterrizado con la cara entre sus pantalones…

-Eres un pervertido- casi susurrando dijo el Tao

-Y tu crees que fue a propósito, tienes una mente sucia- con el mismo tono de voz y levantándola lentamente…

-Ya basta- se escuchaba realmente enojado Milo desde a delante- Uds. par de degenerados con satiriasis, se alejan de la chica, ¡AHORA! O si no los bajo de mi carro –y sacando un arma en señal de amenaza- y esto no es un juego, se los advierto…

Con un a risita estresada –Don Milo solamente estaban jugando, para que el viaje no fuera tan largo- dijo Ryu

-Si, mi amor, tranquilízate, la chica se pasara para los puesto del medio y los chicos se quedaran a tras, ¿Todavía nada que se despierta?-

-No, esta como muerta- dijo Horo mientras la pasaba hacia delante.

En ese momento nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron sorprendido viendo a Alice que no respiraba y de repente de "la nada" salio un relámpago y empezó a llover.

-¡Yo quiero a mi mama!- dijo entre sollozos el pequeño Manta

-Mira sabana, pásate con los degenerados, ya serian muchos para los puestos de en medio- refunfuño Milo, todavía sin arrancar nuevamente el carro –Y tu, el de peinado ridículo, si, tu el alto de la mala imitación de "fiesta el sábado por la noche" o de Elvis… Tienes cara de ser Gay… Si eres mariposón serias el ideal para colocarte a la chica en las piernas… ¿Te gustan los hombres?-

-¡A mi me encantan!- grito Horo

Nadie dijo nada, Milo se estaba preparando a cargar su arma

-Esta bien, esta bien, fue broma- dijo el Usui

-No dijo nada, eso significa que todavía no te has declarado, toma esta almohada y acuéstenla de lado y con la cara en dirección para acá, ya no confió en los chicos de ahora- y arranco de nuevo el carro

Ryu tomo la almohada y coloco la cabeza de Alice en sus piernas, y los demás chicos se encargaron de que el resto del cuerpo también quedara en sus piernas, como si se trata se de una cama, la chica, quedo estirada con la cabeza en las piernas de Ryu, el dorso en las piernas del Asakura y la parte siguiente lo toco a Horo

Con una risa pervertida y sangre en la nariz –Pero que buen puesto me ha tocado- dijo el Ainu

Automáticamente Milo detuvo el carro mirándolo con furia, al igual que todos los presentes y los chicos de atrás tenían ganas de matarlo y sin querer en ese momento se dieron cuenta que la celaban a morir…

-Esta bien, esta bien, no se enojen, fue broma- dijo ahora con los ojos vendados por Muriel y tapones en la nariz.

Al rato…

-Disculpe señora Muriel… ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?-

-Menos de lo que te imaginas, Yho, ve por la ventana-

Los chicos percataron como la neblina se esfumaba y con su partida descubría antes sus ojos una nueva vista.

-Este es nuestro pueblo, Marry Lace- dijo Milo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica de platinados cabellos.

Era un pueblito de antaño como otro, de cuatro calles, una plaza y una respectiva iglesia, un poco descolorido y un reloj que daba la hora hacia atrás, cosa la cual ninguno de los jóvenes se dio cuenta…

-Es lindo, pero no veo a nadie más-

-pues porque la gente se fue del pueblo hace mucho, Manta- respondió típicamente tierna Muriel

-¿Por qué?-

-Eso mejor lo hablamos mañana, estoy muy cansado como para pensar, además ya llegamos a la casa- dijo Milo mucho mas Tranquilo

Ya al bajarse del carro… Milo con Alice en los brazos

-Pues espero que les agrade, esta será como su casa, traten de hacer todo lo que les parezca común, para que no se sienta incómodos, todo lo que necesitan para cenar esta en la cocina, y hay agua tibia, y cómodas camas –todavía sosteniendo a Alice- oye pero que liviana es esta señorita, ojala mi espos-

-¡MILO!- lanzándole un florero, Muriel a su esposo

-Vieja loca… bueno, no me parece buena idea dejarla con Uds., pero confió en ti Yho, en el Gay y en el enano, porque esta muy pequeño como para tener relaciones- y le entrego a Alice

-Pero eso si, si escucho un solo sonido, raro, me verán nuevamente enojado, pero con una escopeta y granadas-

Todos asintieron afirmativamente, como intimidados, hasta le propio Len, al parecer tenia un sentimiento de culpa o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno que pasen linda noche, nos vemos todos en el desayuno-


End file.
